


One Night

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roomates AU, Slow Burn, Trans Nathanäel, Trans!Nathanäel, art college au, cherry velvet doesnt count that turned to crack so i abandoned it, hopefully, i dont have a lot of this planned out yet whoops, ill add more when i get there, this is the first serious fic ive ever published
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've had this fic sitting in my docs for like half a year. But yeah this is my first serious fic so if any of you can give me pointers or help me out by saying if anything feels iffy about my writing style that'll be great.This was inspired by the song One Night by Ed Sheeran. Yes I am that bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

Nathanael doesn’t know whether to laugh or hyperventilate when he spots his new home for the first time. His face is pressed to the warm glass of the bus window, and he peers out at the goliath of a building peeking over a dull gray fence. The panic starts rumbling in his gut, and he feels not unlike a small fish in the Pacific Ocean. This school is nothing like his old lycee, where classes were all in one building. 

The bus screeches to a halt, and he along with a handful of other students grab their bags and scurry off the ride. He starts feeling anxious at how slow he is at getting off the bus, so he doesn’t bother repacking the sketchbook, pillow, and bag of art supplies he pulled out for the trip, opting to carry them all in his arms as he shuffles off the bus. The group walks quickly along the sidewalk towards the entrance. Nath freezes at one of the closed gates, peering in at the sea of buildings. He mentally compares the place to a castle, not looking run-down per say, but more like used and, if it wasn’t so large and intimidating, homey.

“Hey, watch it!” A voice grunts as Nathanael is shoved forward. He stumbles and falls to his knees, his belongings spilling out of his arms and tumbling to the ground. He hastily grabs the pillow and supply bag, and when he reaches for his sketchbook, a foot stomps down on the cover. He jerks his hand back and looks up at the rest of the group growing farther ahead by the second. Quickly snatching the book, he gets up and jogs to the others. 

His stomach drops when he gets to the entrance. A sea of strangers are in front of him. A mixture of anxiety and excitement flutters around inside him. Taking a deep breath, he steps in. He shoves his way through the crowd, arms full, looking for his dorm. That’s when he realises that his map of the college is still in his back pocket. He whips his head around, looking for somewhere to put his stuff down on so he could pull it out. His eyes settle on a half empty bench, and he pushes forward to it.

His eyes catch something familiar that stops him in his tracks. Two dark blue pigtails held back by red hair ties. The same pigtails he spent half of his school time doodling in the margins of his schoolwork and throughout his sketchbook. He looks in between the pigtails at the girl’s face right as she looks up from her phone. Her piercing blue eyes lock with his, and his first thought is to run. He doesn’t get to his second thought because he is too busy running. 

Arms full, he pushes through the crowd and through a bathroom door. He spins around and leans back on the wall, breathing heavily. The bathroom isn’t occupied and looks clean enough for him to put down his belongings without too much worry of germs, so he stacks his bags and stuff next to the sink. He looks at his disheveled self in the mirror. His face isn’t as red as his hair, but it sure is getting there. The bags under his eyes are exaggerated in the weak lighting of the bathroom, and he’s shaking slightly. He turns on the water and cups a handful into his face. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He went to this school to reintroduce himself to everyone. It’s not like he doesn’t like Marinette, it’s actually the exact opposite in that case. It’s just, he didn’t want to be around anyone who already knows so much about him. Now was his chance to let people know only what he wants them to know. He was never able to have that much control over what other people knew about him, and even though he likes Marinette, she knows too much.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be in here!” A voice startles him. He jumps back from the sink and whips his head to the figure standing at the doorway. The man looks to be in his mid 40’s, and Nath’s first thought is that This Man Is Not A Student He Is An Adult And Will Arrest Me I Don’t Know Why But He Will. Anxiety rushes through him as the man walks up to him. 

“This bathroom isn’t for students.” The man says. Nathanael exhales a shaky breath and calms down just a smudge.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I was, you see, just-” Nath stutters.

“Are you okay boy?” He asks. If Nath wasn’t already frozen he would be now. “Are you overheating or something?” Nathanael nods because he literally does not know what else to do. “It’s alright, I get it. The teacher’s bathroom has air conditioning. I wouldn’t blame you. With that crowd out there, I’m surprised nobody’s suffocated yet.” The man chuckles. Nath just nods again and puts a hand on his forehead. He is burning up. When he turns back to the man, he sees that he’s looking at Nath expectantly.

“Thank you, sir!” Nath croaks. The man frowns.

“Do you need any water?” He asks. Nathanael is suddenly reminded that he hasn’t had anything to eat or drink all day.

“N-no, it’s fine, sir.” Nathanael says, not wanting to intrude. The man turns and opens the door.

“Nope. Follow me. I have water in my class.” He says and steps out, holding the door open. Nathanael hastily grabs his stuff and scurries out of the bathroom. The man leads him to the main building. He holds the door open for him there too, seeing how much the poor boy is carrying. Nath awkwardly spits out another thank you as he walks through. The man leads him to an elevator, and they stand in silence on the way to the third floor. When the doors open, Nath is led through what feels like a labyrinth of hallways until they finally reach the correct door. They step in and he puts down all of his belongings on the first desk he sees. The man leads him to his desk and sits down. There’s a mini fridge hidden behind the wood of the desk. The man pulls out a water bottle and hands it to Nathanael.

“Thank you sir.” Nath says and unscrews the bottle. He takes a chug and sighs, recapping it.

“No problem.” He replies. “I’m Professor Lucas, the figure drawing teacher. Are you on my roster?” Nath pauses.

“Yeah. How did you know?” He asks. Professor Lucas smiles.

“You look the artist type.” Nath can’t help but roll his eyes. Why does everyone assume that about him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, boy. You were carrying a sketchbook.” Nath feels dumb. “What’s your name?” 

“Nathanael Kurtzberg, sir.” He says.

“Well, Nathanael Kurtzberg,” He starts. “Try to come to my class hydrated. I don’t need any of my students passing out on my watch.”

“Yes, sir.” Nath says. Prof. Lucas leans back in his chair and clasps his hands together.

“So, where are you headed to now?” He asks. Nath quirks an eyebrow. “I know the layout of this school, and that map they sent out is pretty much useless. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I can help you find where you’re going.” Nath pulls out his map and schedule and shuffles through the papers and stiffens, patting his pockets. He walks over to the desk with his stuff on it and grabs his sketchbook, bringing it to Prof. Lucas’ desk. He flips through the sketchbook, finding the page he was looking for. Luc raises an eyebrow at him.

“I uh, sorta use my sketchbook for everything.” He says. Luc nods. “Uh, hmm, I have to go to Dorm 20D.” Luc looks confused.

“20D?” He asks. Nath nods.

“Uh, is there something wrong with that?” He asks.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d be in Section D but- you know what, don’t worry about it.” Luc says, which just makes Nathanael worry about it. “Anyways,” He pulls out a highlighter and grabs the map, outlining a building and drawing a line over some routes. “This is how you get from here to Section D.” He hands the map back to Nath.

“Thank you, sir.” He says. Luc nods. Nath reaches for his sketchbook but Luc stops him and points to it.

“May I?” He asks. Nath shifts weights on his feet and nods.

“Um, it’s a new sketchbook, so it’s not much.” Luc flips open the book. “It’s just what I drew on the bus here, so the lines are bumpy and I was just using pen so-”

“You draw a lot of Ladybug, don’t you?” Luc asks. Nath stiffens. Luc chuckles and closes the book, spinning it and pushing it back to Nath. “Don’t worry, it’s always nice to have a muse. Just promise me one thing, Nathanael.” Nath nods.

“If you’re going to draw her, do it for the assignment. I’ve had to fail too many lovesick students for doodling too much.”

***

Nathanael has a lot on his mind on his walk to Dorm 20D. Mainly food, he’s starving. He feels as though he’s going to be hungry a lot from now on. He’s still hadn’t eaten anything. He also wonders what Professor Lucas was so freaked out about Section D for. Maybe it’s haunted. Maybe someone died there. He’s just got to this school, he doesn’t know the lore yet. 

He gets to the door and swipes his keycard. The door clicks and, after some struggling, he manages to turn the knob. He immediately drops his pile of stuff on the floor and lays face first on the couch. The whole place is starting to smell like food and he hums in delight but is too lazy to get up. He feels himself about to drift off when he hears shuffling from another room. He peeks up from the couch to see a pair of bare feet and a stack of boxes in front of him.

“Oh, hey. You must be my roommate.” Nathanael says. The person carrying the boxes squeak and the feet squat down to put them down on the floor. Nath freezes when he sees a pair of pigtails pop up from behind the boxes.

“Nathanael?” Marinette asks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had this chapter like 85% done for months im a mess

It takes Marinette nudging his shoulder to get Nathanael to react.

“M-Marinette!” He says in alarm.

“Yep.” She says. “I guess we’re roommates!” She gets up from squatting next to the couch and grabs her boxes. “Oooh this is so exciting! I’m glad that I actually know someone here! It’s so terrifying not knowing anyone, y’know, right?” She turns to Nath who sits up and nods. She bends down to his eye level. 

“But it’s also so neat, right?!” She asks. He nods again. Well, she’s just a ball of energy. Nath makes a mental note to buy a coffee machine later on to at least try to catch up to her. “Ooh this is going to be so fun!” Suddenly, she gasps and drops all of her boxes, covering her mouth with her hands and looking at Nath with wide eyes. He flinches at the sound of some of her belongings shattering.

“What?” He asks. She shakes her head and sits on the floor in front of the couch.

“I- I just realised something.” She stutters. “You’re not gonna like it.” That makes Nathanael panic.

“Well, what is it?!” He asks, panicked. She takes her hands off her mouth and put them over Nath’s hands. She takes a deep breath and gives him a cautious look.

“This school doesn’t have co-ed dorms.” She whispers. He feels his heart drop to his ankles.

“WHAT!” He shouts and shoots off the couch. Mari clumsily follows.

“Did you use your birth name for the application or something?” She asks. He turns to her angrily.

“No! Of course I wouldn’t do that! Why would I?” She looks down.

“I’m sorry.” She murmurs. He looks at the wall behind her. Suddenly, the realization hits. He throws his hand on his face and groans, leaning on the wall behind him. He sinks to the floor and Mari follows.

“My parents did all the paperwork. They said they’d pay for everything if I passed with higher than a 17 average.” He mutters.

“I thought you were out to your parents.” Mari says, putting a reassuring hand on his knee.

“No, I haven’t seen them in years. I’m out to my grandparents.” He says.

“Wait, what?” She asks. “You’ve been out since lycee.” He sighs and runs a hand down his face, stopping at his mouth. He blinks back tears and drops his hand to his lap, feeling heat rise in his throat and eyes.

“I-I thought I was gay back when I was twelve. I thought they would understand, because I’m their child, they were supposed to understand.” He pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the tears. “But they didn’t want to even try, so they sent me to my grandparents to live with them.”

“I’m sorry they treated you like that.” Mari says. Nath chuckles through his tears and puts his hands down, looking up at the stained ceiling.

“It’s fine. I didn’t want to see them after the rampage they had. They’re pretty easy to avoid when they live all the way in Denmark, and my grandparents are much more accepting of me.” He closes his eyes and leans back, letting the tears fall out. Mari grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. He grins.

“I’m sorry that the first thing I do when I see you is cry about my life.” He says. She slaps his knee with her free hand.

“Don’t worry about it. What are friends for?” She asks. She touches his forehead with the back of her hand. “You’re burning up and shaking pretty badly. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He says. “Just, a panic attack. Happens all the time.” She puts her cold hands on his cheeks to try and cool him off.

“Oh, I read something to help with those! I get them too sometimes, and it always works for me. Inhale for 4 seconds, hold it in f-”

“Yeah the 4-8-7 thing. Already on it.” He snaps. “Look, talking during this is just gonna make it worse, so…” She sits back.

“Oh. Oh yeah, sorry. Do you need anything?” She asks, standing up. “Wait, you just said you shouldn’t talk. Um, I’ll go get you a water. Is that okay?” He nods at her. “Okay, I’ll be back in a bit!” She walks into the room behind her. He closes his eyes and sinks lower into the wall.

“OH NO, MY MAC!” He hears yelled from the kitchen. Mari comes back a minute later with two bottled waters and two bowls. “I, um, accidentally burned my mac and cheese, but if you want any-” He grabs the bowl out of her hand before she could finish her sentence. That burnt macaroni and cheese tastes as good as anything from her bakery, or at least that’s what his starving delusions are telling him. She puts the rest on the floor and sits next to him with her back to the wall too. She pulls her bowl of mac on her lap and puts a hand on Nath’s thigh.

“It’s okay, just let it out.” She says. “When you feel better, we can figure out what to do about this situation, is that good?” He nods and leans on her. They finish their mac and cheese in silence, Nath’s tears slowly drying out and Mari’s hand rubbing calming circles on his leg. They stack their empty bowls and push them to the side.

“You live in a bakery and the first thing you do when you’re on your own is make macaroni and charcoal.” Nath says. She bumps shoulders with him.

“I wanted to give my roommate only the finest delicacy a Dupain-Cheng has to offer.” She jokes. He laughs and turns his head to her.

“So, what are you here for?” He asks.

“Fashion and merchandising. I’m taking a few art classes too to help me out with sketching my designs.” She says. 

“Hey, we might have some of the same classes.” Nath says. 

“Nice.” Mari replies. “I wouldn’t have taken any if I were paying for them, but Gabriel Agreste wants his new apprentice to be well-educated on everything.” Nath sits up quickly.

“Woah, you’re his apprentice?!” He asks. Mari chuckles.

“Not yet, I’m just an intern.” She says. “But I will be. At least, that’s what he’s got planned for me.” She turns to him. “So how about you?”

“Me?” He asks. “Well, I’m here for art. I’m not sure exactly what I want to do in art yet, but…” He trails off. “My parents are paying for it though. They’re loaded, they’re lawyers back in Denmark. I think they’re paying for all this to make up for how they were all those years ago. But like, that doesn’t erase the things they said.” He rest his cheek on his knee. “What they did.” After a beat, Mari puts her arm around his back and leans her head on him.

“It’s so weird. You know someone for years and it turns out you actually don’t know anything about them.” She thinks to herself. Nath doesn’t know if she’s talking about him and her or his parents, but he doesn’t think it matters. He sighs.

“I’m sorry I’m being so emotional.” He says. “I’m being really whiny and sad and I know it’s not really what you were expecting when you came here.” 

“Stop it!” She gasps, lightly hitting his arm. “I’m your friend! You can talk to me about anything whenever you want.” He smiles to himself and leans into her.

“I’m glad you’re my roommate.” Nath admits. “At first I was terrified when I saw you. No offence, but I didn’t want anyone at this school to know that I’m trans. I want them all to just assume that I’m a cis boy, no questions asked, and since you’ve known me since before I came out…” He trails off. Mari puts a hand on his knee.

“Yeah I get it,” She says, “but you know I’d never out you, right?” He leans back.

“I....know,” He says, “but that doesn’t really stop all my irrational fears. I know that you’re here to help. It just sorta… takes me a second to remember that.” Marinette pouts her lips for a moment, then suddenly stands up. She stands in front of him, legs apart and fists on her hips.

“Well then I’m just gonna have to keep reminding you then!” She announces. “We’re gonna come up with a plan on how to fix this, together! I’m here to help!” He giggles and reaches his hand up. Mari takes it and pulls him to his feet.

“Okay, then can you help me move all of my stuff into my room?” He asks. She nods and turns to where he dropped his belongings. She slings the bag around her shoulder while he tucks the pillow under his arm. They both grab hold to the sketchbook. Marinette looks up at his face and their eyes meet. Nath notices her pupils are dilated and wonders if it’s because of the proximity or something else. He can’t stop himself from hoping for the latter.

“Hey Nath?” Mari asks. Nathanael licks his lips.

“Yes Mari?” He can hear his blood pumping through his ears and hopes she can’t hear it too, being so close and all.

“I…” She bites her lip and glances away. Nathanael’s heart flutters in his chest. She glances back up through her lashes. “I call top bunk.”

“Wha-”

Marinette sprints into the next room giggling maniacally. Nath takes a moment to just stand there and try to figure out what just happened.

“Top… bunk?” He murmurs. “HEY NO FAIR! YOU DIDN’T CALL DIBS!” He yells, following her into the room.


End file.
